The Best Birthday Present
by DontWakeMeUp
Summary: Wrote it when I was really bored. Just a bunch of fluff and cliches. Sakura and Syaoran! ONESHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT.**

* * *

"Syao!" the emerald eyed girl called out to the chestnut haired teenager sitting in the cherry blossom tree. Her melodic voice broke the boy out of his reverie.

"Saku?" he asked.

"Of course, it's me, you baka. Get down here!"

He obliged and jumped down from the branch he was sitting on, now standing two feet in front of Sakura.

"Happy Birthday!" she squealed as she pounced on him.

He was a little surprised at first, but then, more than reluctantly, returned her embrace. "A-arigatou, Kura," he stammered.

She sat up so she now straddled him. "How's it feel to be fifteen?" She smiled.

That smile. The smile that made Syaoran's heart flutter everytime he saw it.

He shrugged.

"So much for your enthusiasm," she said sarcastically.

"I dunno... I just, don't feel like it's that big of a deal," he trailed off.

She gasped.

"How can you say it's not a big deal?! It's your BIRTHday! You're FIFTEENTH birthday!" She looked down and realized that she was still sitting on his chest. "Oh! I'm sorry! I must be heavy!"

She abruptly got off of him and then helped him up to his feet.

"Let's go to my house for breakfast!" she suggested. "I'll make pancakes! And then I can give you my gift!"

"Sakura, I thought I told you not to get me anything. I don't NEED anything."

"You did tell me that... but I can't help it if I want to give my best friend a birthday present!"

She linked her arm around his and led him to her house.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any more pancakes?" she asked, sweetly, while bringing another plate of pancakes to the table.

He groaned. "I already at seven of them! I thought that'd make you happy already!"

She froze and trembled a bit. "You're only eating them to try to make me happy? You don't like them?"

Syaoran went wide-eyed. "No, NO! I didn't mean it like that! They were delicious! Really, I LOVED them! I just... wanted to make you even happier by eating more of them and-- and-- Oh! Why not? I'll eat another!" He was about to reach over for another one but was interrupted by Sakura putting his arms around her neck.

That was probably the trait that Sakura liked best about her best friend. He was always socaring and considerate towards her. "You're really too sweet, Xiao Lang," she whispered.

His face turned red when he felt her breath on his neck.

She pulled back. "Syao-syao? Are you alright? You look a little... flushed?"

He cleared his throat. "Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm fine!"

Just then Sakura's father came down stairs.

"Ah! I knew I smelled pancakes," he said while smiling. "Ohayo, Sakura-san, Syaoran-kun."

"Ohayo, Otou-san!" she greeted and hugged her father.

"Ohayo, Fujitaka-san," Syaoran said while bowing.

"Happy Birthday, Syaoran-kun," said Fujitaka.

"So, it's that little gaki's birthday, eh?" another familiar voice said. They all turned around and saw a dark haired man standing in the doorway.

"Onii-chan! Syaoran, no gaki!" Sakura yelled. Touya was about to open his mouth when she interrupted again. "And Sakura, NO kaijuu. Sa-ku-ra!"

Fujitaka chuckled.

"Come on, Syao-kun! Let's go to the backyard," Sakura said while dragging him outside.

"Those two...," Fujitaka said while chuckling as he went out front to get the morning paper.

"You were right, Okaa-san," Touya said to the picture of his mother sitting on the table.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Oh, my! Nadeshiko! She is BEAUTIFUL!" exclaimed the eldest Li woman when she saw the cute little baby girl in the arms of her dear friend.

"Arigatou, Yelan-chan," the emerald-eyed woman said. "My, my. Little Syaoran is getting big now, ne?" She looked over at the eight-and-a-half month old baby in the arms of Yelan.

"Yes, he is," she replied. "Syaoran? How about we meet your new friend, ne?" She walked over to Nadeshiko.

"Look, Sakura. This is your new friend, Syaoran," said the young woman.

Sakura and Syaoran cooed. Sakura stretched her hand out toward the young boy and the boy took her hand in his. They sat there a few minutes before falling asleep, neither of them letting go.

"KAWAIIIIIII!" the four Li sisters exclaimed as quietly as they could.

"Those two will be great friends," Fujitaka said.

"Oh, I believe it will be more than that. Ne, Yelan?"

"Definitely," the regal looking woman replied.

A younger version of Touya stood next to his mother's bed, taking everything in.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"This swingset brings back so many memories...," Sakura said as she sat down on one of the swings. Syaoran took the one beside her.

"Memories like...?" he inquired.

"When we first met my cousin, Tomoyo, and your cousin, Eriol, when we were... four?"

Syaoran cringed at hearing his cousin's name. Sakura noticed and giggled.

"He's not that bad, Syao-syao."

Syaoran smiled at her calling him that. He always did when he heard his name coming from her lips. "Yes, he is. You don't know the half of it. I swear, he's like the devil."

"Syaoran! That was mean." She hit him on the arm.

"Kami-sama, no need to hit me!"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed at her very childish acts. That was what he loved most about her, she was such a free spirit.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan! Happy Birthday, Syaoran-kun!" called a gentle voice.

The pair turned around and saw two familiar figures walking towards them, a boy and a girl. The girl had long dark violet hair and amethyst eyes while the boy had navy blue hair and sapphire colored eyes. The two of them have been a pair for well over a year now.

"Why hello there, Sakura-chan. I hope my dear cousin of mine has been taking care of you," said Eriol.

"Eh?"

"No-nothing!" Tomoyo said and then laughed nervously.

Sakura and Syaoran eyed the pair suspiciously.

"Oh! I know! What if we go for ice cream? My treat since it IS your birthday, after all, Syaoran-kun," proposed Tomoyo.

Before any of them could reply, the energetic girl pushed them all out onto the street and towards the ice cream shop.

* * *

After a few minutes, they arrived at their destination in the center of town. Upon walking into the store, the server recognized the group and smiled at them as she got started on their usual order. The four teens smiled gratefully at her. They recieved their treats and paid before sitting at their usual booth in the corner.

"So Syaoran-kun, how's it feel to be fifteen?" Tomoyo asked before taking a sip of her vanilla milk shake.

"Why does everyone ask that on every one of my birthdays?" he whined. "It's really annoying."

"It's just... well, the thing to ask," the dark haired girl replied. "Oh! Here's mine and Eriol's gift for you!" She looked around in her purse and took out a small neatly wrapped box.

Syaoran took it and stared at the wrapping.

"What the hell are you doing just staring at it? Open it, already!" Eriol yelled.

"I was examining it and making sure that you didn't do anything to it, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran smirked.

"Not today, since, it is your birthday, afterall."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and tore the paper off of the box. He lifted the lid and inside was a brown leather wallet with the small Chinese kanji for his name in the top corner.

"Wow. This is great guys! Thanks!"

"You're welcome, Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo chirped.

"Yes, dear cousin, you are certainly most welcome," Eriol said darkly.

Sakura giggled at Syaoran's puzzled look.

"What's so funny?" he inquired.

"Oh, nothing," she said innocently, then put a spoonful of her strawberry sundae in her mouth.

* * *

They finished their ice cream and then walked back to Syaoran's house. He opened the front door, only to find all of the lights off.

"Uh... okaa-san?" Syaoran called while he reached for the light switch. He flicked it on and everyone jumped out from their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!!" they all yelled.

Syaoran stumbled back. Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol laughed from behind.

"Woah-- uh-- how...?" he asked.

"Thank our dear little Sakura over there," Yelan said while smiling.

SYaoran spun around to face her. "You did all of this?" he asked the emerald eyed girl.

She nodded. "Hai!"

"For me?" he asked, bewildered.

"Of course, silly. Happy Birthday, Syao." She smiled, sweetly, at him.

He put his arms around her and hugged her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Dou itashimashite. What are best friends for?" Sakura said while smiling.

Syaoran only tightened the hug before finally letting go.

He took a good look around the room and saw EVERYONE there.

"Alright! Let's get this party started--" Tomoyo started, but Yamazaki Takashi interrupted.

"You know about parties--" he was interrupted by Chiharu strangling him.

"Hai, hai. Save your lies for later."

"Okay... ANYWAY, hit it Eriol!" Tomoyo finished.

Sakura stayed at Syaoran's after the party to clean up. She thanked Kami that it was a Saturday and didn't need to wake up early the next morning.

"Saku? Why're you still here?" Syaoran asked when he came back from the kitchen.

"I'm cleaning up, baka. What does it look like I'm doing?" She rolled her eyes and then continued to pick up the streamers and plastic cups strewn on the floor. Then she felt a strong grip on her hand.

"You can take a break. C'mon, let's go for a walk," he said while practically dragging her to the front door.

"Er... alright..."

* * *

They walked down the street to Penguin Park in comfortable silence, the moon and stars being their only source of light. They walked past the King Penguin and took a seat on the swings.

"Arigatou, Sakura... for, well, everything today..." He looked over at her and met her gaze.

Sakura smiled. "You really don't need to thank me for anything, y'know. You're my best friend, I do everything because it makes you happy."

Syaoran's heart felt like it would burst. Of course, he knew all of that already, but to actually hear it come out of her mouth was something else.

They didn't know what came over them next, but they found herself leaning towards eachother, their heads inching closer and closer.

Something told them that this was right. That this was the way everything was supposed to be. This was the way they wanted it to be.

Their lips finally touched and they gently brushed against eachother's before they both pulled back abruptly.

"I-- I--," Sakura stammered. "I'm so sorry..." She got up and started to walk away.

Syaoran grabbed her arm gently and stood in front of her. "What are you sorry for?" he asked.

"We-- I shouldn't have done that..." she said, looking down at the ground, hoping to hide the redness of her cheeks. She could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes and his eyes looking at her, intently.

"You're regretting it?"

"W-well... no..." she said so quietly he almost missed it.

He smiled. "Good. 'Cause I don't regret it either."

If that didn't get Kinomoto Sakura's attention, who know WHAT would.

Her head shot up. "N-nani?!" she asked, puzzled and shocked. She saw a glint of something in his eyes, was it... passion?

"I love you, Kinomoto Sakura. I've loved you since before I can even remember. It's been killing me inside, not being able to tell you. It killed me to think that we would never be able to be more than 'just friends.' I was afraid I would ruin everything by telling you, and--"

He was interrupted when she planted her lips firmly onto his.

He seemed a little shocked at first but then closed his eyes, put his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. She draped her arms over his shoulders and tip-toed for better leverage. He traced her bottom lip for entrance, which she gladly gave him, and their tongues explored eachother's mouths. When air became a necessity, they broke apart.

"I love you too," she whispered. The tears started to fall and he brushed them away with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly.

"I've been waiting for this moment all of my life," she whispered.

He smiled at her. "Me too, Sakura. And let me tell you, this is the best birthday gift you could have ever given me."

"Funny, 'cause I still have yet to give you your real present." She took a small box out of her pocket and gave it to him.

He took it from her, and tore off the paper. He lifted the lid and smiled at what he saw. He took out a small oval shaped locket from the box and opened it, revealing a picture of Sakura and him during the birthday party she held for him a few years ago.

He looked back at her to see that she was holding a matching one around her own neck. She helped him clasp the necklace around his neck.

"I love you," he said again. He just loved to say it.

Before she could answer, his lips came crashing back down onto hers.


End file.
